How Delia bumped into a Beatle
by Macca Fan
Summary: Delia finds herself bumping into somebody very special indeed.


**"How Delia bumped into a Beatle."**

 **\- (This is very loosely inspired, by a fan who met John and Paul, in the post office. In the early days of their career.** **So this chapter is rather self indulgent for me, as I simply love and adore. The great man that is sir Paul.) -**

'Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?'

Turning her gaze from the mirror, to show her caring girlfriend, who was perched upon the edge of her bed. A very warm smile.

'It doesn't make any sense for us to both miss out on breakfast, sweetheart. Like I said I'll go to the post office, pick up Mam's package. Drop it back here, and still be in time for work.'

'You can still eat a piece of fruit on your way, Deels.' The red head stood to her feet, caressing the side of her girlfriends cheek as she continued, 'Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.'

'Okay, Nurse Mount, an apple it is.' She nodded with a smile, as the taller woman leaned forward pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

Heading out of Nonnatus house with a spring in her step, and a red apple in her hand, (Given to her very lovingly by Patsy.) Delia set off on her journey to collect, the lastest 'care package', as she likes to call them from her overly protective mother. _'Just because my little girl, my cariad, is all the way in London doesn't mean I still can't look after her.'_ Smiling to herself, Delia can just hear her mother's voice in her mind, nagging to her dear old Pa, as the brown paper around the gifts inside are carefully wrapped.

Depositing, the now browning apple core into the outside dust bin of the post office. The young nurse, hurried inside. Hoping that there wasn't too much of a queue. If she were quick enough, she still might be able to catch Patsy before the fellow nurse, goes out on her morning rounds. Success! Only a few people standing in line.

Soon enough, she had her package from her Mam in hand, and some stamps at the request of Barbara. With her head down, soley focused upon putting Barbara's stamps safely in her coat pocket. She failed to notice that someone was in her path. Colliding with them, with a bit of a thud, Delia instantly said her apologies.

'That's alright love.' He stated, as she recognized a liverpudlian accent.

Looking up to give him eye contact, she can't help but pause a moment. _No! It can't be?_ As she looks more closely at him. _It is! It's the chap, from that new group, The Beatles._ She pondered, after all, every conversation Trixie seems to have lately, she mentions them in one way or another. Plucking up the courage to say something else. Well, she had just bumped into him. She smiled, 'Sorry again. I should have been looking where I was going.'

'Happens to us all.' He gave her a friendly smile.

Trixie was certainly correct about them being very fashionable, she noted, as she glanced down to his very stylish leather coat.

'If you don't mind me asking, are you one of the Beatles?' Her voice sounding more Welsh from the excitement of meeting somebody famous.

'That's me. I'm um, Paul.' He smiled again with a nod.

'Please to meet you, Paul. My friend, Trixie has played your record, 'Love me do' so much that I think she's worn the vinyl out.' Delia lightly chuckled, this information also seem to please the star in front of her, as his eyes shined.

'What about you? Do you like it too?' He touched the clasp on his gold chain that was around his left wrist.

'It's certainly very catchy. I like the harmonica bit.' The nurse smiled, thinking how cordial it was to ask about her opinion.

'That's John. He plays that. What about the flip side though, 'P.S I love you'? I wrote that one, you know. What do you think of that?' The musician was keen to know what the fans were thinking about their sound.

'Oo I like that one too. A nice uptempo ballad, but I do like a good love song though.' Delia chuckled again, recalling how Patsy often tells her so.

'Good to know.' The brown eyed man, nodded taking in all what she had told him.

'I would never have guessed, I would meet someone from the hit parade, in the post office of all places. I was just collecting a package from my Mam.' The brunette glanced down to the brown paper parcel she was holding.

'Eppie, said I needed to get a form for my passport.' The singer replied.

'Eppie?' She asked in confusion as he began to laugh, causing a sweet smile to appear upon his face.

'Our manager, Brian. That's what we all call him.' He caught her eye again, before adding, 'I like your accent by the way.' He smiled not taking his focus from her blue eyes now.

'I like yours.' Delia quickly responded, some people often tended to look down upon where she came from. She liked the simple fact that somebody praised her for it. He did seem rather charming.

'I think we might be urr playing Wales after christmas.' He pondered for a moment, 'We're going back to Hamburg first, at the start of November. Playing the 'Star Club' again.'

'Sounds like fun, but hard work I'm guessing.' She smiled, he really did seem down to earth. So willing to take time out of his day to talk to her like this. His polite manner put the nurse at ease, as an older lady tutted as she made her way past them to get to the exit.

'Yeah. You're a nurse aren't you?' He looked down to her purple uniform poking out from behind her black coat, 'My mom used to be a nurse and a midwife.' He spoke with pride as a moment of hurt seem to fill his brown eyes for a second.

'My Patsy is a midwife...my erm...best friend.' She corrected, 'I'm also in training myself at the moment, so I too can become a midwife.' She quickly recovered herself. She found with such ease to chat with the star, that she had almost forgotten herself. Has luck had it, he did not question her further.

'Bicycle rides at all hours and in all weathers?' He smiled dipping his hand into his coat pocket.

'Sounds about right. I guess I should ask you for an autograph, but I don't have a pen or any paper with me?' Delia chuckled.

'I have a little notebook with me,' He reached on the inside of his jacket pocket, pulling out the red coloured book and a blue ball point pen, 'I always carry this about, just in case I get an idea for a song.' He smiled flipping back a few pages, until a clear piece of paper could be found.

'Who should I make it out too?' He asked briefly looking up, until he glanced back to the notepad, which he held in his right hand. Pen in the left.

'Delia.' She simply stated, watching the pen move quickly as he began to jot something down. When the clicking sound of a camera caught her attention. Looking up, she had not even noticed that another person was even present.

'Pretty name.' He muttered, before tearing off the little bit of paper, handing it to her.

'Thank you, Paul. It has been really lovely to meet you.' She told him, as he leaned forward kissing her cheek. Without missing a beat, the man behind the camera clicked another picture for prosperity.

'T'ah. Nice meeting you too, Delia. See you next time.' He nodded, with a wave of his hand, and just like that he left with the man holding the camera.

Taking a moment to take stock of what had just happened, and whom she had just met. Delia glanced at the piece of paper in her hands.  
Written upon it was,  
'To Delia, Love Paul McCartney. x x x' With The Beatles written in brackets underneath.

With a wide smile on her face, she couldn't wait to rush home to tell Patsy.

Recounting the encounter to all over dinner, all eyes and ears were fixed upon the Welsh nurse. A few nods and smiles from the elder generation seated around the table, who seem to take it all in their stride. Delia knew the most frenzied excitement would be from Trixie, and she wasn't wrong. The blonde had stared down at the slip of paper with the signature of one of the members of the Beatles upon it, until the food on her plate was practically cold. Even Sister Winifred's smile could be called a grin as she listened closely. Feigning that she did not hold much knowledge about the pop group, even though Delia had clearly heard her humming the melody of 'Love me do' as the dishes were being washed a couple of evenings ago.

Barbara boasted proudly, how liverpool held all of the best sounding music. Then regret that her Father would never allow her to venture into the city, alone to sample some of the said live music. 'Dance halls are no place for a young girl to go alone.' She huffed, as the meat on her plate felt the force of the fork going through it. Sister Monica Joan, too began reciting lines from poems, insisting that music be the future path for all youth.

With Trixie urging that the tale be told, yet again, with not a single detail left out. However small, she must know. At the mention of what kind of cologne he might be wearing, Sister Julienne stepped in, so at least Delia could enjoy what was left of her meal. That all talk of the Beatles could be saved until after dinner was over.

Chuckling, Delia suddenly realised, that all but Patsy had shown an interest. Glancing to the side of her, the red head was quietly, with her head down, eating her meal. She would be eager to learn her opinion later, when they had a private moment to themselves.

As it turned out, Trixie stayed until quite late in Delia's bedroom. Armed with magazines and facts about one, Paul McCartney. One printing, telling you of his weight, height, favourite drink and food. Barbara was in charge of the dansette, dropping the needle again and again on the Beatles top 20 hit. Patsy sat, resting her back on the headboard, seemingly happy enough smoking away. Leaving the other girls to gossip. With Barbara becoming more sleepy and trying to hide a yawn. Trixie knew it was time to call it a night. As the two girls stood to leave, Patsy made an excuse that she'd just lit a fresh cigarette. With goodnights exchanged, Trixie poked her head once more around the bedroom door, giggling that Paul McCartney was clearly smitten with their Welsh friend. Exhailing her smoke with a huff, Patsy said, 'Goodnight Trixie.' A little more annoyed than intented.

Now alone, all that could be heard was low giggles from their friends going down the hall as Patsy still exhailed her smoke. Picking up a magazine that Trixie had left behind, Patsy glanced at it before speaking,

'So he's polite and charming?' She murmured, unimpressed.

Smiling, Delia shuffled closer, making herself very snug under Patsy's arm, 'Yes. Very friendly.' She told her as Patsy frowned.

'How friendly is what I would like to know!' She stubbed out her cigarette in the near by ashtray. Even though, Delia herself did not smoke, the ashtray remained there.

Finding it all very amusing, Delia just chuckled.

'I always thought, I'd have more to worry about if you ever met, Anita Ekberg or Brigitte Bardot?' Patsy uttered dryly.

'Pats?' Delia sniggered, wondering what Anita Ekberg would be doing in Poplar.

'No, Delia. I could see your blushes even in the darkness of the picture house. When we watched La dolce vita.' She folded her arm across her chest, as the other was still holding Delia, 'I was only glad that Trixie did not notice.'

'Why do you think I wanted us to go alone..hmh?' Delia giggled at the memory. She had found it all very entrancing as she watched the film.

'Is that so, and I thought you just wanted a date with me!' Patsy pouted further.

'Of course I did, you fool, but it was you who invited Trixie along too.' Delia raised her eyebrow at the inconvenience. Especially when it was supposed to be a date, between the two women.

'Yes. I did apologize for my mistake. Which you did make me suffer for. You wouldn't kiss me for two whole days! Which was mightily unfair!' The red head sighed, looking at her girl with puppy dog eyes.

'That isn't entirely true, Pats. I kissed you once we got home from the picture house. Remember?' She grinned back.

'Yes.' Patsy too grinned, 'But that was only because you were feeling...you know. After the film.' Patsy could feel the blush in her cheeks at the words, 'The next day, not one single kiss.' Her smile was still in place.

'Ahh...my poor Pats.' Delia was sarcastic before she leaned forward, taking her own lips and pressing them against Patsy's. Who welcomed them gratefully.

Resting her nose against, her cheek for a second, the red head smiled before pulling away, 'I didn't even think you liked the Beatles all that much?'

'Me, neither, but their music is good. It's different from what is usually heard on the radio. I'm sure you would of been just as happy to meet one of the Beatles, Pats.' The nurse began to trace her fingers across the other womans arm.

'Perhaps...Though I would of most likely just asked for a cigarette.' She gave a rye smile, to her lover.

'Alright. Enough talk of the Beatles. Come here.' The Welsh girl made her feelings clear as her hands found her lovers pyjama top.

A few days later, Delia had just switched off her ringing alarm clock, when her bedroom door burst open. Half expecting it to be her girl, she was surprised to see Trixie rushing in waving a newspaper in her hands. Flopping down on her bed with a loud shriek, with Patsy not far behind, also wondering what had gotten Trixie so excited. Holding up the folded musicial newspaper, Delia focused, as the red head also took a seat on the bed.

'Our Delia, is only in the newspaper from when she was rubbing shoulders, with the teen idol that is only Paul McCartney!' Trixie grinned, watching as the other girls were eyeing up the photographs.

'Good morning to you too, Trixie.' Delia smirked with a hint of sarcasm.

'He's kissing your cheek?' Patsy raised her eye brows, trying to sound cheerful, but sounding more irked.

'Oh why couldn't I have been there too!' Trixie playfully pouted, 'You must tell me the whole story again, Delia! Right from the beginning, to the end.' Trixie sighed dramatically as Delia was reading the article about the Beatle.

'I've already told you everything, a dozen times already Trixie.' Delia smiled to her friend, 'Besides I'm not even mentioned by name.' She pointed to the paper, that Patsy had taken from her hands.

'That doesn't matter, Delia. The point is, you've met him!' The blonde grinned, as Patsy took a closer look at the newspaper.

'You'll have to tell me again later then. In every detail about what he said to you.' Trixie stood to her feet, 'Right now, I'm going to write to the magazine, requesting that we get copies of those two photos of you and Paul.' Just as quickly as she came, she left, closing the door behind her.

Smiling at her thoughtfulness, Delia then turned her attentions to a quiet Patsy, 'I think Trixie is more excited about it than I am.'

'Hmh.' The red head shrugged, still glancing down at the photo.

With a gleam in her eyes, Delia used her foot to poke at Patsy through the blankets, 'Did I tell you he kissed me right here.' She pointed to her right cheek, as Patsy made eye contact with her now. The brunette did like to playfully tease her girl.

'Oh? Is that right?' She smiled with a grin of her own, as she began to crawl further up the bed to her lover.

'Yes! Right here.' Delia pointed again as Patsy's hands found her ribs, tickling her.

'Here?' The red head asked with a giggle, as her lips pressed a soft kiss against her skin.

'Just a little lower.' Delia found herself giggling, 'Lower.' She repeated as Patsy looked at her. Enjoying taking her beauty in for second, Patsy pressed her lips on Delia's in a warm tender kiss. Causing a little moan to escape the younger nurses lips.

'We could be a little late for breakfast?' Delia smirked as she began to play with her lovers red hair that was loose by her shoulders.

'Why, Miss Busby? Well I never.' She mocked as the Welsh girl grabbed a hold of her light green dressing gown. Pulling her into another kiss. Kissing for a good ten mintues, before they both knew they would have to change out of their night wear for breakfast.

'You do look rather cute in the photographs, Deels.' She gave a smile. Kissing Patsy's cheek with a grin, before she had to return back to her own room. Delia smiled.

A week later, home from a late shift. Delia noticed something left for her upon her bed. Taking a closer look, she picked up the note.  
'For you, Delia. Love Trixie x x x.'

Smiling, she carefully lifted off the brown paper to reveal two picture frames. A photo in each of them. One of she and Paul standing together as he was signing the notebook. The other where he was kissing her cheek. Standing the photo frame up next to her dansette. Delia went to go find her friend and her girl.

 **A/N - Thank you in advance for any reviews on this. I just wanted to write something, simple and sweet. Hope you enjoyed it? More Pats and Deels, very soon. x**


End file.
